1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light bulb mounting devices and more particularly pertains to a new light bulb mounting device for mounting a light bulb socket to a stake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of light bulb mounting devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,952 describes a device for running a power cord through the top end of a stake for mounting a light socket, electrically coupled to the power cord, to the stake. Another type of light bulb mounting device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,391 having a housing into which the light socket is extended before the upper of a stake is then extended into an opposite end of the housing. In this manner, the socket is coupled to the stake. In yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,447 includes a stack into which a particularly designed light socket clips so that the light socket is attached to the stake.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that more efficiently, and securely, attaches a light socket to a stake. This is necessary for providing a user of the lights more freedom in determining if the lights are to hung on a vertical surface or tree, or if the lights should be positioned on a stake so that they are positioned generally adjacent to a ground surface.